ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Tray (Earth-210)
Tray, is a supporting character in Duplex Tribulatio. He is the secret" guardian of Alex and Avice in Dimension 13 and the current guardian of Ymir Castle. Appearance Unlike the rest of his species', whose true forms cannot be perceived by three-dimensional beings, Tray's appearance is his real one. Tray is a tall, blue humanoid with spiky blue hair and yellow eyes. His face is always covered by a blank metal mask with just two holes for his eyes and a single line around the right one. He wears a black robe with yellow and blue stripes and black boots. He has a metal handcuff on his left hand and a metal collar around his neck. Background Even since he was young, Tray was known as a troublemaker by the rest of his species, always enraging some sort of space devouring mad beast and sometimes even causing the extinction of entire species due to his antics. The elders had tried to calm and discipline him many times, but no matter what they did, the moment their eyes went off him a disaster on universal level happen. Annoyed and discouraged the rest of the Eteriens were left with no other choice but to sent him to the dimension of Ymir Castle to kept the beast they locked there from ever escaping. In less than a week, every locked beast managed to escape at least two times and the number of known Dimensions dropped from 53 to just 26... Despite that, no one else was crazy enough to go guard Ymir so the elders had no choice but to keep Tray on his current duty, though he was not put under watch. Of course that didn't stop his antics and in fact from there on the stuff he did began to only get crazier and crazier. At one instant Tray sneaked out from Ymir while no one was there to watch him and hunted down the entire of the Quantuniram species and locked all of them inside cubes which he held in a Dimension he had created. After that he would occasionally kill a member of the species and use the energy unleashed by their bodies to recreate the Big Bang, giving the start of a new universe every time. Around six years before the start of the series Tray had sneaked out from Ymir and went to Dimension 13. There he stumbled upon Alex and Avice. At first uninterested in them he soon noticed the strange scar on the boy's face and his powers to control both Time & Space, so he took them and became their legal guardian, giving them a roof over their heads and food on the table. Despite his duty Tray would manage to sneak out every now and then, visiting the kids he spent his time to teach them how to control their powers better and sometimes even took them to Ymir with him for more serious training. Personality Tray is as over-the-top and crazy as a being that had lived for longer than the age of several universes two times older than ours taken together could be. He's mischievous, cocky and snarky, gets carried away easily, likes to joke around and tends to not take things all that seriously even if the fate of the entire universe is at stake. In a way, Tray's mentality could be described as that of a kid who had too much sweet. He is always energetic, with a short attention span and always when he takes actions his goal is to make things more interesting for him, even if that would put him at the disadvantage. Because of that he is often disliked by his wards and species, though he doesn't take it personally and always tries to get in a conversation with them. Skills and Abilities As an Eterien Tray has all powers that his species has, which includes immortality, Chronokinesis, teleportation, flight and etc. The difference between Tray and the rest of his kind is that the many years he had spent in Ymir have caused his Chronikinetic powers to evolve and make him completely indestructible, even for Eterien's standards. Unlike them he is also able to freely control any point in time, even transport one period of time in another one is a child play for him. Appearances Duplex Tribulatio * Realm Between Realms (first appearance) Trivia * Tray's role and appearance were based after Glave; an NPC from the MMORPG named Elsword. * Tray is the third strongest being in all of Earth-210. ** This has not changed with the introduction of Evan and Avice Greyson. Category:Aliens Category:Time Aliens Category:Time Travelers Category:Earth-210 Category:Space Survivability Aliens Category:Immortal Characters Category:Immortal Aliens Category:Male Aliens Category:Males Category:Characters